Feeling Old
by Tony Stark's Lover
Summary: NO POWERS. Logan just turned 40. He feels old well his wife, Marie, is only 36. Marie shows him that he isn't that old. ROGAN!


**Feeling Old**

Summary: NO POWERS. Logan just turned 40. He feels old well his wife, Marie, is only 36. Marie shows him that he isn't _that _old.  
Rating: M for a reason people, don't like don't read  
Pairing: ROGAN (Logan/Rogue)  
Feedback: Would make my day so much ;)  
A/N: Just letting you know again, no powers in this so Logan grows old and Marie can touch people! Enjoy ;)

…_**..Feeling Old…**_

It was just another day, or at least it would seem so. Nope, it couldn't be _that _easy. In his own household, his own WIFE kicked him out and on his birthday, she kicked him out of bed. He grumbled as he stood up. "Thanks for the gift, darlin'," He grumbled as he got up showering for work.

When he got out of the shower, he looked at his body in the mirror and he notice his body didn't look the same it did so many years ago, making him feel slightly old. He groaned because he didn't look the same, and he felt like that was the reason why Marie kicked him out of their bed. He got dressed in the usual; he was a lumberjack after all. He threw on some t shirt, and some faded jeans which Marie loved seeing him in.

_If you haven't guessed, I'm Logan, Logan Howlett. I'm married to Marie Howlett. I'm a lumberjack – as I have said. It's my birthday, and my wife has treated me as she does every morning. Not even something for the birthday boy… Not even a little show for me! Even just a little get undressed in front of me, nothin'. Anyway, it's my birthday and I'm turnin' 40. Yup, I'm old. And I guess my wife sees that now, and won't give up her beautiful body for me anymore. *grumble* _

Logan shook his head as he walked down the stairs, wondering what Marie was doing and why she was treating him like the usual. It was his BIRTHDAY. Shouldn't he get a birthday wish and have her all to himself?

He guessed not.

"Daddy!" he turned and found his 7 year old daughter, Alice, run up to him. Alice Jean Howlett.

He chuckled. "Hey pumpkin,"

"Happy birthday daddy!" Alice shouted as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Okay so there was perks to not getting locked in the bedroom like the few years before the kids were born. Like young Alice, who had the middle name of a woman he had dated in high school yet she passed away in a car crash well Logan lived. "Thanks doll,"

Alice grinned widely as she got off his lap, and then in walked his son who was 13 years old. He raised an eyebrow when he saw his grumpy son, who looked almost just like Logan, unlike Alice, but he had Marie's eyes. He also had her southern accent. "Good mornin' James," came from Marie and Logan can't help but feel ever so slightly jealous. So his son gets a morning but not him, the birthday boy?

"Mornin' mom…" James replied as he yawned.

Logan raised an eyebrow as he got up, going to find the youngest of the group, his twins. Lily and Rose. They were twins, they had his hazel eyes with his lips – kinda upsets him but he loves them still – and they have Marie's chocolate brown hair. Their skin isn't too rough, but is but looks pale. Lily was like her mother in almost every way though her voice sounded kinda like his just girly-er. Rose was like him in every way, though she did hold her mother's innocents.

The twins were 4.

Alice watched her father leave, blinking before she skipped over to her mother. "Mommy, are we going to see Grand daddy Charles?" The kids had taken to calling Charles either Grand daddy Charles whom was from Marie or Wheels that was all Logan. He seemed to only get James to call Charles that.

"Yes," Marie said as she smiled, picking up her daughter. "You're stayin' the night with him."

"Aww why mom?" James asked as he crossed his arms, slightly glaring his mother's way.

Marie crossed her arms too, making her eyes narrow ever so slightly. "Ya know _why _James!"

James had just gotten the birds and the bees talk. He understood what his married for 15 years parents would be up to, and he knew deep down there was a _huge _chance that he would be getting a new baby brother or sister. He shivered at the thoughts. Sure, Marie thought he was too young to know these things but Logan knew it was for the best. James was his son, and his son was starting to notice that girls like him. Really liked him. He was a Howlett after all.

"Mom, Ah don' need another baby sister or brother!" James growled, knowing that he was like his father in every way other than his eyes.

Alice was confused as she blinked. "Mommy," She began as Marie looked over. "How are babies made?"

Marie groaned sending a glare over at "mini Logan" as she liked to call and think of her son as. "Honey, you aren' old enough ta know how babies are made."

"Then _why _does James get ta know?!" Alice asked upset clearly in her hazel eyes.

She groaned. "Honey, calm down. When ya're old enough daddy and Ah'll tell ya but not yet."

James chuckled which got a glare from his mother. He was just like "Whatever" when in walked Logan, holding Lily and Rose, who were still half asleep.

"What's with the fighting?" Logan asked, his eyes slightly narrowing his son's way. Heck, James was the only guy other than Logan, and their dog (who Logan liked to think of as a wolf), Taco. Don't judge the name, Lily, Rose and Alice picked the name.

James rolled his eyes. "Alice was askin' 'bout babies and how they're made."

Logan never hated anything more than when James rolled his eyes. Why did he have to have a teenage son so soon? He wondered. Alice looked at him with wonder in her eyes as he placed the twins down, who went to the sits to eat. "Alice, I don't think ya—"

"Not ya too! I just wanna know how babies are made!" Alice said as 'tears' formed in her eyes.

Her father groaned. "Alice—"

"No!" Alice shouted.

"Alice—"

He tried again.

"NO!" Alice shouted, again.

"Come on baby girl—"

"No! Why does _James _get to know?!" Alice shouted.

_Yup, worst birthday in the history of birthdays,_ Logan thought.

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Feeling Old))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

**A few hours later, BTW**

It had started out bad, no sign from Marie that she remembered no little show of her breasts and nipples, her beautiful pinkish nipples… Just the thought of them, turned him on and his dick didn't get the message. _There would be NO sex. _Sad, wasn't it? He, Logan Howlett was letting his 36 year old wife run the show.

He ran his hand through his hair as he grumbled.

Finally, he came to his cabin that he shared with his family of 5. The twins, Alice, James, Taco the dog and lastly his wife, Marie.

Logan opened the door, finding that he wanted nothing more than for Marie to take care of him the way she used to before they had James. When it was all about their love life in bed. Now, it was all about the kids. Kids this, kids that. Where were Logan and Marie just them in there?

He entered the kitchen, and didn't notice anything till….

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN!"

It was his family, and they _did _remember! The lights went on, and he saw his family along with Hank, Charles, Ororo, Bobby, John, Peter, and even James' girlfriend, Misty.

Misty had long blond hair that went a little past her shoulders with these stormy gray eyes. She was only 13, so she didn't have much of a body on her – yet.

Logan chuckled as he crossed his arms, his wife walking over to him. "What's this 'bout Marie?"

"It's your birthday Logan," Marie said as she smiled brightly. "Not every day that ya turn 40."

He hated that he sounded just _so _old. He kissed her forehead. "Thanks darlin', though ya forgot it."

"How could Ah forget ya?" Marie asked as she stared into his eyes, kinda hurt. "We'r married!"

"I know darlin', and I was wrong to think that," Logan said as he held her close. "I love ya Marie."

"Love ya too, Logan." Marie replied.

Hank stepped forward. "Shall we begin the party?"

"'Course," Logan replied calmly, as he watched as the party started off full swing.

Sometime later, Charles took the kids to his place, well Hank and Ororo went with them. Ororo and Hank had just married a few months ago, much to everyone's happiness. Peter, Bobby and John went with Charles too since they worked at his school. Misty went home then too, and Charles gave James the chance to walk her home but only if he came right back to the school. James said yes and off the two teenagers went.

Now, the two only left were Marie and Logan, who were getting tired (in Logan's case) and went to their room. Logan took off his shirt; well Marie went into their bathroom connected to their room. He pulled off his pants since he liked to sleep in his boxers. Marie knew that. She had put up with it for almost 17 years! They had been married for 15, but together for 17.

Logan didn't think much about anything in till his wife, came back in this sexy little nurse outfit. It went down her thighs, _just _hiding everything from his eyes. It was white, and she wore these stocking that were pretty sexy to him. She had a heart beat hearer thingy around her neck. (I forget what they're called!) The top of the dress was low cut, and just stopped a little above her nipples, making Logan's 'friend' grow hard in want.

Above all, his wife was the sexist nurse he had _ever _seen.

She stood in front of him, as he took in her form. The dress hugged all the right places, making him shift in want. Her eyes fell over his groin, and she knew he wanted her. She walked towards him, and sat on his lap. "Happy birthday sugar," Marie said as she smiled, running her hand down his chest.

Logan grunted as he looked into her eyes. "I thought ya forgot darlin',"

"Ah knew whatcha wanted, and Ah couldn' give it ta ya with the kids home." Marie replied as she smirked, pressing kisses to his neck.

He groaned as he leaned his head backwards. He stopped, sure he was so turned on but it wouldn't be fair to Marie. He was old…

"What's wrong Logan?" Marie asked worriedly.

Logan looked down. "Aren't I just too old for ya?"

"No," She said. "I love you for _you_. We aren' old sugar. Look at ya, all hard for me. Ah'm wet for ya too sugar. So wet…" She said as she rocked her hips on his, moaning softly at the feet of his hard.

He groaned as he placed his hands on her hips. "Marie," Logan growled lowly. "Don't say that. If I know you're _that _wet, there won't be anything loving—"

"Ah want you, Logan. Ah wanna have ya so far deep in me…so that Ah can feel ya _everywhere_. Like our honeymoon,"

That had been good. Real good.

He flipped them over, and started to unbutton her dress. He liked that the buttons were in the front, and he grinned as he groaned at finally seeing her nipples. _YES!_ He thought. _NO BRA!_

She moaned softly, as her nipples harden at the cool air. She blushed as he slipped the dress over her head. Her creamy colored skin was beautiful to him.

He couldn't think with her under him like this, and soon he slipped her underwear – _soaking wet _– might he add, off her leg creamy legs. He grinned at the sight of his wife, naked under him and he slipped his boxers off before he reached for the nightstand where he pulled out a condom and put that on. "I missed you, Marie." Logan said as he lined them up.

"Ah know Sugar, Ah missed ya too," Marie replied as she wiggled under him ever so slightly. He grinned wider.

"I can tell," He taunted as he slipped a finger inside of her, just to make sure she was ready – which she was. _Very _ready for him. So that's how he took her, slipping himself inside of her as they both groaned out the others' name at the same time.

"Logan!"

"Marie!"

It was perfect.

That's just how they spend their night, making love to the other and when they finished, Marie looked into his eyes. "Happy birthday sugar, don' matter ta me that ya're 40. Always be young ta me."


End file.
